Hydrocephalus is a neurological condition caused by the abnormal accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) within the ventricles, or cavities, of the brain. Hydrocephalus, which can affect infants, children and adults, arises when the normal drainage of CSF in the brain is blocked in some way. Such blockage can be caused by a number of factors, including, for example, genetic predisposition, intraventricular or intracranial hemorrhage, infections such as meningitis, or head trauma. Blockage of the flow of CSF consequently creates an imbalance between the rate at which CSF is produced by the ventricular system and the rate at which CSF is absorbed into the bloodstream. This imbalance increases pressure on the brain and causes the ventricles to enlarge. Left untreated, hydrocephalus can result in serious medical conditions, including subdural hematoma, compression of the brain tissue, and impaired blood flow.
Hydrocephalus is most often treated by surgically inserting a shunt system to divert the flow of CSF from the ventricle to another area of the body, such as the right atrium, the peritoneum, or other locations in the body where CSF can be absorbed as part of the circulatory system. Various shunt systems have been developed for the treatment of hydrocephalus. Typically, shunt systems include a ventricular catheter, a shunt valve and a drainage catheter. At one end of the shunt system, the ventricular catheter can have a first end that is inserted through a hole in the skull of a patient, such that the first end resides within the ventricle of a patient, and a second end of the ventricular catheter that is typically coupled to the inlet portion of the shunt valve. The first end of the ventricular catheter can contain multiple holes or pores to allow CSF to enter the shunt system. At the other end of the shunt system, the drainage catheter has a first end that is attached to the outlet portion of the shunt valve and a second end that is configured to allow CSF to exit the shunt system for reabsorption into the bloodstream.
Generally, the shunt valve, which can have a variety of configurations, is effective to regulate the flow rate of fluid through the shunt system. In some shunt valve mechanisms, the fluid flow rate can be proportional to the pressure difference at the valve mechanism. These shunt valve mechanisms permit fluid flow only after the fluid pressure has reached a certain threshold level. Thus, when the fluid pressure is slightly greater than the threshold pressure level, the fluid flow rate is relatively low, but as the pressure increases, the fluid flow rate simultaneously increases. Typically, the shunt valve will allow fluid to flow normally until the intracranial pressure has been reduced to a level that is less than the threshold pressure of the shunt valve, subject to any hysteresis of the device.
Shunt valves can be designed to allow adjustment of the threshold pressure level at which fluid flow will commence. It is generally preferred to allow external adjustment of the pressure threshold to avoid invasive surgical procedures. In some shunt systems, the shunt valve contains a magnetized rotor to control the pressure threshold of the valve. Physicians can then use an external adjustment mechanism, such as a magnetic programmer, to adjust the pressure threshold of the shunt valve. However, these magnetized rotors can be unintentionally adjusted in the presence of a strong external magnetic field, such as during an MRI procedure. Unintentional adjustment of the pressure threshold could lead to either the overdrainage or underdrainage of CSF, which can result in dangerous conditions, such as subdural hematoma.
Attempts have been made to provide a locking mechanism that prevents unintentional valve adjustment, even in the presence of a strong external magnetic field, while simultaneously allowing intentional adjustment of the pressure threshold. One such approach has been detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,194, in which Negre discloses a locking means having two opposed micro-magnets mounted on the rotor. In the presence of a bi-directional magnetic field, these micro-magnets move linearly in the rotor, in a substantially radial direction, to activate the locking means. However, the Negre locking means does not eliminate the risk of inadvertent valve adjustment in the presence of a strong external magnetic field.
Another approach has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,083, in which Bertrand et al. disclose a valve that includes means for locking the rotor assembly in a desired position. This locking means uses a pin having a first end adapted to engage a series of detents in an outer peripheral surface of the rotor assembly, thereby preventing the rotor assembly from rotating. The locking means is disengaged by a pin-actuating means having two levers that move the pin from a first, extended position, i.e., within the detent(s) in the outer peripheral surface, to a second, retracted position. The first lever is a pivotable lever having a shaft adapted to engage a second end of the pin, while the second lever is a manually actuated lever that is biased to urge the pin into the first, extended position. This manually actuated lever, however, is located within the valve chamber that is used to pump, or flush, fluid from the shunt valve. Thus, by virtue of its location within the pumping chamber, the manually actuated lever, and consequently the pin-actuating means, can impair or inhibit the function of the pumping chamber.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shunt valve having an improved locking mechanism that simply and effectively prevents unintentional adjustment of the valve pressure threshold, yet still allows simple, non-invasive adjustment of the pressure threshold of the valve. There is also a need for a locking mechanism that does not compromise or inhibit normal operation of the shunt valve. Furthermore, there exists a need for a locking mechanism that has been designed to allow a physician to easily determine the location of the locking mechanism. Finally, there exists a need for a locking mechanism that has little or no artifact, or extraneous signal, during various radiological imaging techniques, including X-Ray or MRI, and therefore, will not interfere with, or compromise necessary medical procedures.